Mi gran amigo, no me dejes
by Cassandra Potter
Summary: En la epoca de la guerra final Voldemort atacará los puntos más débiles de Harry Potter. Por supuesto, este punto es su pelirrojo amigo. Si creen que es un cuento sentimental y aburrido se equivocan


**Hola, perdonen si me he demorado con mi fic "asalto al refrigerador en media noche" pero fue porque tuve unos pequeños problemas con el computador pero no se preocupen porque voy a hacer lo posible para poder subirlo lo más pronto posible. Bueno espero que les guste este invento que hice (la verdad, no se como se me ocurrió, solo lo escribí y punto). Un pequeño mensaje: no se vayan enseguida después del fin.**

**Y obviamente nada de HP es mío, todo le pertenece a jk Rowlin.**

**Mi gran amigo, no me dejes**

Miro al suelo con el corazón compungido. No podía creerlo, ¡no podía! ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan dura con el? ¿Por qué si hay tanta gente en el mundo tiene que tocarle siempre lo peor? Sus ojos verdes quisieron llenarse de lágrimas pero el no los dejó. Sin embargo, no lo resistió y esa lágrima cayó por su mejilla y llegó hasta el suelo cayendo al lado de… eso.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Harry- ¡por que tu!- y rompió a llorar. Su amigo, su mejor amigo. Aún veía sus mechones pelirrojos que se destacaban en el suelo gris. Que parecían fuego. Pero ahora un fuego sin vida, un fuego extinto, sin vida. Un fuego muerto, como su amigo. Maldito destino, malditos mortífagos, maldito Voldemort. El le prometió que acabaría con su vida y lo hizo. Sin su amigo, su vida ya no tenía prácticamente sentido. Sus recuerdos aún estaban frescos en su mente. Si, no podría olvidarlos.

-o-Flash Back-o-

-Voldemort- dijo Harry quien rápidamente tomó su varita y apuntó al mago tenebroso.

-Así es Potter, ¡prometí acabar con tu vida y lo haré lentamente para que te duela más!- y diciendo esto lanzó un hechizo hacia el pelirrojo amigo de Harry haciéndolo volar por los aires y…

-o-Fin Flash Back-o-

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. No quiso recordar más. Trató de recordar algo feliz para consolarse un poco. Recordó cuando conoció a su amigo en Hogwarts. Su amigo. Su querido…

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó Hermione llegando y sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué le pasó a...

-Fue Voldemort- Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre-Vino…y acabo con el- Y diciendo esto rompió a llorar nuevamente.

-Pero Harry, piensa que esto te servirá para dejar atrás tu infancia- le dijo su amiga- Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto.

-Esta bien, pero déjame despedirme antes- pidió Harry.

-Bueno…- dijo Hermione y se fue.

Harry suspiró hondamente y comenzó.

-Fuimos grandes amigos, quizás más grandes que cualquier otro. Cada vez que te abrazaba me reconfortabas y siempre me escuchaste. Jamás te olvidare Al, mi más querido osito- dijo Harry dedicándole una última mirada a su descabezado osito. Quizás Hermione tenía razón, con eso podía dejar atrás su pasado. Ahora solo restaba vengar su muerte. Y cumplir la profecía. Solo un pensamiento más cruzó por la mente de Harry: fuerza y adelante.

FIN

-¡Espera Harry aún no pongas el fin!- dijo Hermione que había vuelto corriendo.

-¿Por qué no? la historia ya terminó.

-¿No se te ocurrió pedirle a la Sr. Weasley que te lo cosiera?

-Que genial idea ¿Qué haría sin ti?- y diciendo esto Harry recogió al pequeño osito y entró en la madriguera para arreglar a su amigo querido, Al.

FIN

-¡Ya basta Hermione, no me borres nuevamente el fin!- alegó Harry ya enojado.

-Pero Harry, aún falta la historia del osito mientras duermes, así que ¡a dormir!- ordenó Hermione quien aún en las vacaciones representaba muy bien su papel de prefecta en Hogwarts.

-Esta bien- dijo Harry torciendo los ojos.

Y aquella noche luego de cerrar sus ojos color esmeralda soñó con el dulce recuerdo de cuando conoció a su osito (el sueño fue obligado y por ordenes de Hermione como sale arriba).

-o-Flash Back-o-

-Potter, por fin te encuentro en algo malo- dijo Filch sonriendo malvado mientras veía como a Harry se le había caído un cuadro el cual asó a botar con el brazo y lo hizo mil pedazos- Ahora vendrás conmigo- y tomándolo del brazo se lo llevo a la sala del conserje- Me esperaras aquí y yo voy a preguntarle a Dumblendore que castigo te mereces- y diciendo esto se fue.

-Harry quedó solo y comenzó a recorrer la sala con los ojos. Era su primer año en Hogwarts y ya tenía problemas. De pronto su mirada chocó con un lindo osito con mechones pelirrojos que encontró muy tierno, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo escondió debajo de su chaleco.

-Esta vez te salvaste Potter, Dumblendore dijo que iban a sacar el cuadro para ponerle un marco mejor, ¡pero para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte! y ahora ¡Vete!- gritó Filch. Harry salió corriendo y ya en un lugar seguro sacó al osito. Y desde ese momento comenzó su amistad.

-o-Fin Flash Back-o-

Luego de este un pelinegro abrazó aún más fuerte a su osito mientras dormía.

Y ahora si,

FIN


End file.
